


What ifs

by Allwalkfree



Series: tua prompts [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Prompt: How would they react to Diego's stutter coming back?





	What ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: Any request that you may want me to write are welcome! I love to do them, so feel free to share your ideas with me :)

1\. Luther: Would try really hard not to react to it. Like really really hard to the point were it’s actually vaguely insulting. Diego would get frustrated with him, and feel like he is deliberately trying to humiliate him, until Luther finally confesses that he tried not to pay attention to it, because he didn’t want Diego to think he thought any different of him. Diego’s surprisingly touched by that, but he won’t admit it, instead the insults he heaps on Luther barely have any stutter in them, and Luther smiles.

2\. Allison: Would feel conflicted. She knows her brother is struggling with his stuttering, and a couple of words from her would take care of that for him, but she refuses to take the easy way out and rob her brother of his agency. Instead she works with him to picture the words in his mind, and she might not be aware of it, but Diego gets a lump in his throat when she helps him, because she sounds so much like mom.

4\. Klaus: Hugs him. Every time his stuttering gets the best of him and he gets angry, Klaus just stands up and hugs him. From anyone else it would feel condescending as hell, and Diego would definitely have stabbed them in the eye, but this is Klaus. And for his brother, Diego’s stutter meant that he was struggling to formulate his emotions, and hugging him had always helped when they were kids, so Klaus still does it, and Diego doesn’t mind.

5\. Five: Is the most curious one of them all. His eyes light up when Diego stutters. His lips twitch at the corners, and his dimple becomes even more prominent. For Five the stutter wasn’t something embarrassing. It was a reminder of the brother he knew, a nostalgic sense of home. Diego’s stutter always decreases around Five, because with him, there was nothing to feel humiliated about. It was the exact opposite. Five welcomed it like an old friend, and in turn Diego felt the most relaxed about his stutter around the assassin.

6\. Ben: Could never really do anything about it. Couldn’t tell his brother not to be frustrated, couldn’t tell him that it was okay, couldn’t do anything. But he was there. Always. And he hoped if Diego ever knew, that it would feel enough for him.

7\. Vanya: Was the most patient. She didn’t rush him, she didn’t judge him, and she didn’t get annoyed by him. She just waited him out, and talked to him like it was the most normal thing in the world. When he asked, she told him she didn’t care, because he was still Diego. Diego felt most natural around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Laura! Hope you like it!


End file.
